


All I Want for Christmas

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Alone for the Holidays, Change of Plan, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: When Haru realizes he's spending another Christmas alone, he makes the best of it. However, wishing with all of his heart that by some miracle a certain someone would walk through the door.Though, perhaps, wishing for snow would be more practical.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHaRKxym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHaRKxym/gifts).



> Merry [late] Christmas, May!!! I hope you enjoy this work!! :D

Haru sighed, the chill in the apartment was slowly climbing up his limbs just as the morning light echoed through the soft blinds covering the eastern windows. The cup of hot chocolate wasn’t enough to deter its advances. Refusing to turn on the heat to save money to buy Rin’s present this year, Haru felt he couldn’t complain too much. Though he wasn’t expecting the cold front to infringe as quickly as it did. Only wishing for snow to join its encroachment, he picked up his phone. Nothing greeted him. As nothing ever did.

Only wishing for snow…what a joke. Forget the snow, he wanted to see Rin again.

As if his thoughts projected across the ocean, his phone began buzzing with an incoming call. Quickly answering it, his stomach went from the bottom to the top of his abdomen.

“Hello?”

_“Haruka, honey? How are you?”_ His mother’s soft voice echoed across the line leaving him feeling empty and hollow inside. Haru’s expectations shot, he slumped against the back of the couch waiting to hear the bad news she would ultimately deliver. She wouldn’t have called unless their current plans were changing.

“I’m fine,” he said monotonously finding the fringe on the blanket he was using to fend off the cold rather interesting. “How’s Chicago?”

_“Oh, Haruka it’s a lovely city. I hope you can join us for a trip here the next time we’re around! It’s so hard to leave.”_ She seemed overly happy in his interest, but truthfully, he couldn’t care less. Without Rin, nothing sounded relevant. His heart ached. Wasn’t this a time of year for family, happiness, and love? How did he get stuck alone again?

His mother continued, finally reaching the point of her call. “ _Well, Chicago has found a way to sort of…temporarily keep us.”_ She laughed halfheartedly, but when Haru didn’t reply, she persisted, _“The snow storm is tremendous, dropping centimeters after centimeters of snow. They don’t think they’ll be able to get us airborne until Christmas Day at the earliest. They booked us a hotel tonight, promised us safe passage, all paid for of course. I just…I’m so sorry, Haruka. We never wanted to leave you alone for Christmas. Not two years in a row.”_

“It’s fine mom,” Haru sighed, twisting the fringe around his pointer finger. He knew it was coming. Chicago, of all places, was not the city to be visiting the week leading up to Christmas. Notorious for its wind, snow, and frigid temperatures, they were bound to get stuck there. And with a direct flight that would easily take them fourteen hours, they would’ve had to depart this morning to make it home for Christmas Day.

_“Haruka, we’re just devastated. All of these people stuck in this airport, they all want to be home for Christmas. It’s the saddest thing. No one is being rerouted, there is nothing they can do.”_

“Mom. It’s fine,” Haru repeated, accenting his point. There was no use crying over spilt milk. They weren’t going to make it home. Rin wasn’t coming for Christmas. This year should be written off just as he did for the last. He was so used to his parents never being here, it wasn’t seen as a major loss. Christmas would be pushed back, and that was truly fine with Haru.

Glancing over at the small Christmas tree decorated in the corner of their living room, his eyes were drawn to the small, golden wrapped box tied with a red ribbon. However, he couldn’t help but feel slighted with the thought of his last conversation with Rin. Stupidly enough, it was similar to the one he was currently supposed to be engaging with his mother.

_“Please tell me you’ll take after yourself? We love you so much.”_

“I promise. Enjoy your extra time in the _Windy City_ ,” he strained his voice just enough to cause his mother some extra distress. His parents could use that every once in a while. He knew they gave it their best effort to be home.

His mother chuckled with little energy. _“Love you, Haruka.”_

“Love you too.”

He ended the call with his thumb and stared at the blank screen for a few moments longer than he should’ve. Rin’s voice was echoing in his head, replaying like a broken record.

 

_“I don’t think I’m going to make it back to Japan for Christmas, Haru. Mom and Gou are making the trip across the ocean to be here. I just…with the team and practice…I wish I could see you. I wish this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Not like last year. I’m sure your parents will be happy they’ll have the holiday with just you. I’ll be home soon.”_

 

His hand tightened into a fist. _Home_. What was home for Rin? Was it here? Or was it in Australia? Sighing, he pulled the blanket off of his lap and went to the kitchen. Was it even worth his time thinking about something that wouldn’t even matter in the end? Besides, the stores would be closing soon. He’d have to get something for himself for dinner since he was no longer expecting anyone to be around. The Tachibanas would have already been alerted of his situation and would probably be over to check on him.

That is, if Haru would’ve told his parents that Rin wasn’t coming. Which he so politely forgot about. Rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, he bundled himself in warmer clothes and left the apartment searching for something to eat for the next several days. What another lousy Christmas.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t taste right. The sauce was still off. It was getting late, and even though Haru wasn’t in the festive mood, he let Christmas music echo around the empty apartment. Surprisingly, it still felt like home. Even with no one around, he knew life was still and solid. Just the way he preferred it. Every once in a while, he’d glance out the window to see if the snow reached the ground, but the clouds refused to let loose, hanging low and gloomy like a dark omen.

Evening quickly turned into nightfall, which warmed excitement into a reasonable countdown until the calendar would read 25 instead of 24. A few hours separated that time. And what once was an unsettling feeling about the quiet was quickly turning into a calming atmosphere.

Haru settled himself on the couch for the evening. His dinner turned out fairly well, despite the sauce being slightly off. With a full belly, life’s troubles didn’t seem so inconvenient. He didn’t bother talking to Rin to let him know his Christmas plans had bottomed out. Why distract Rin from his own family and wellbeing? Rin hadn’t seen Miyako and Gou since he left in the spring. He came back briefly for a Tokyo visit for his friends living in the city but didn’t have the chance to visit his family. Who was Haru to stop him from this precious time he rarely ever received? And Haru certainly didn’t tell the Tachibanas.

As if fate itself was playing a game, the doorbell rang around the quiet apartment. Haru visibly sighed. Exhausted with his efforts to avoid contact with anyone over the next few days, Haru got to his feet and padded to the door. Somehow, he figured, his parents asked the Tachibanas to check on Haru and Rin. Just in case they were burning the house down or something. But even still, he had given his parents the benefit of the doubt and assumed they would think he would be fine. He should’ve expected this. And now he would need to explain to Makoto that Rin wasn’t coming home for Christmas. That would go tremendously well.

With an eye roll, Haru mentally prepared himself for Makoto’s worried look and exasperated comments. Unlatching the door and slowly sliding it open, snow swirled around the figure standing in the doorway, blowing inside and enveloping Haru in a cold embrace. His eyes widened in shock as the realization suddenly sunk in. Instead of Makoto’s worried face, he received Rin’s pompous smirk.

“Haru.”

“R-Rin?” Haru stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to say or do. “How–?”

“Your mom called me when their flight cancelled. I was surprised to say the least.” He paused, quick to add, “Are you going to let me in? It’s freezing!”

Haru stepped aside allowing Rin to lug himself and his bag through the doorway. Haru closed it tight, making sure to reengage the lock before turning to Rin expectantly. Rin dropped his bag on the ground. It landed with a massive thump, snow swirling across the wooden floor from the small breeze it created.

“It only started snowing when my flight landed. Crazy that I’ve adjusted to warmer weather already. Anyway,” Rin cleared his throat, “as I was saying, your mom called and told me how she was sorry they couldn’t be here for Christmas and wished us a joyous time together. I wasn’t sure what to say because it was awfully confusing seeing as you _maybe_ forgot to tell them my mom and sister were traveling to Australia to meet me for Christmas?”

Haru’s gaze dropped to the floor. Shame tainted his cheeks pink. “I didn’t want you to miss out on time with your family. They were making an extra effort to be with you, and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Rin sighed and pulled Haru into his arms. “You’re just as much a part of my family as they are. You should’ve told me they weren’t going to make it.”

Haru pushed him away, suddenly feeling upset. “Did you just leave Miyako and Gou in Australia? Why did you come?!”

“Relax, Haru. There was only one seat left on the flight I managed to snag. They’re flying in tomorrow morning to join us for Christmas here in Tokyo. Hopefully it’s okay that I invited them? After last year I…” Rin slowed his words to a stop.

Haru cursed at himself as he felt his warm tears flowing down his cheeks. Rin noticed immediately, but Haru wasn’t one to cry. It was impossible to hold them back. Against all odds, Rin flew across an ocean to reach him simply because he didn’t want Haru to spend another Christmas alone. And here he stood, as if an illusion blanketed in snowflakes that sparked under the light with his movements as they melted against his coat and scarf.

Rin wasted no time pulling him into another embrace, this time, properly kissing him on the lips. When the broke apart, Rin couldn’t help but say, “If I would’ve known I’d pull this reaction out of you, I would’ve planned a surprise well in advance.”

Haru elbowed him in the chest, suddenly remembering the time, the day, and the small, solitary present wrapped under the Christmas tree. To his dismay, Haru didn’t think Rin would receive his gift until the new year. His eyes must’ve widened because Rin’s expression turned curious. What better time than now to gift him his long awaited, semi-properly saved for, present he thought he would have to wait even longer to give?

Motioning for Rin to stay where he was, Haru rushed to the base of the small Christmas tree and grabbed the small, golden box and slowly brought it to Rin. The red head’s eyes grew exponentially as the realization dawned on him. There wasn’t time to take off his coat. There wasn’t time to join Haru comfortably in the apartment. Rin pulled the red string with the yearning and eagerness of a small child who still believed in Santa. And when the small box was unwrapped, he tilted the lid open.

“Merry Christmas, Rin.”

A mix of emotions barraged Rin’s face. From joy, to sadness, to unbelievable happiness, to the purest of love, Rin pulled the small objects from the confinement of its padded interior and slipped the golden band over his finger.

From the unknown day of celebration to suddenly having Rin standing at his doorstep, Haru was beginning to thank fate, destiny, or some other strong force of nature for bringing him here tonight. Saving money for months finally paid off. He watched Rin’s tears stream down his rosy cheeks with unbelievable exhilaration.

But he couldn’t help but get down on one knee to make it official. He took Rin’s hand in his own. “Rin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Flying here tonight has proved that even further. Would you ever be so humble, and so kind, as to join me in life from now until we part forever?”

Rin, blubbering and emotional, nodded jarringly and pulled Haru into another embrace. Lips met as the remaining snow melted off of Rin’s clothes. Things heated quickly, molding with the anticipation, excitement, and new beginnings of life together as one. Haru slowly began pulling layers off one by one refraining from breaking their kiss as little as possible. Somehow, they made it to the bedroom in a trail of garments, Haru carefully pushing Rin against the sheets of his untidy bed. Before Haru could remove another layer, Rin put a finger to his eager lips. Digging into his pocket, he gathered the remainder of Haru’s attention. Pulling out a similarly sized object as the ring box Haru’s gift laid within, Rin cracked the lid on his own present to Haru. Much to Haru’s surprise, the same golden band sparkled in the dim light of his room.

Huffing, Rin sucked in a confidence boosting breath of air and said, “I promise to be true to you if you stand by my side through every high and low, through every competition, great and small, through life as a whole, and it beyond if it exists outside of this world, only if you promise to stand by me.”

Haru remained rooted out of shock. They somehow managed to gift each other the same present this Christmas, kilometers apart, thinking only of their futures lying ahead of them. The thought touched Haru’s heart, warming it with feelings he never knew existed.

Before they knew it, they were both crying. Haru, nodding giddily, slipped the dainty band along his own finger, blown away by Rin’s sudden surprise. Their love and dedication could exist regardless of the distance that separated them, or the goals each of them had engrained in their mindset. They both wanted the same path for the other and would do anything to remain steadfast in that decision.

Haru took Rin’s head gently in his hands and planted a kiss stronger and more passionate than any of the thousands of kisses he’d given Rin over the years. Not that their love was any stronger, or any more meaningful by the rings, but because, without fail, Rin came to him when Haru needed him most. The proof he would remain at his side through it all was suddenly brought into the light. He knew he made the right decision, and there was nothing better than it being on Christmas Eve. Once wishing for snow, then to be with Rin over the holidays, suddenly turned to wanting to spend forever by Rin’s side. Dreams were coming true left and right, and if Haru deemed it necessary to jump into a swimming pool that evening, he was sure to swim the best lap of his life.

Rin pulled him into another heated kiss, returning back to their original plan of action. But Haru’s mind couldn’t quite get the image of Rin standing in the doorway out of his mind, snow billowing in around him like a translucent, radiant cape crafted by a creature that knew not of earth’s bounds. His Christmas wish came true. Beyond true, in fact. And now that Rin was here, there simply wasn’t anything more Haru could possibly ask for Christmas with the promise of Rin remaining by his side forever.


End file.
